Yammy is the Best
by Kajune
Summary: Yammy knows he's the strongest Espada and despises Starrk for having the position he doesn't deserve. He will use any method just to make the other realize who is the better one. Yammy X Starrk


**Title** : Yammy is the Best

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Romance / Suspense

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Yammy knows he's the strongest Espada and despises Starrk for having the position he doesn't deserve. He will use any method just to make the other realize who is the better one. Yammy X Starrk

* * *

><p><strong>Yammy's Beliefs<strong>

As if Aizen had ordered him to, Yammy would spare Starrk a brief glare during every meeting between the Espada. For as long as he isn't in his released state, he is considered the weakest. Since his size changes so drastically upon transformation he isn't permitted to do so unless the situation truly calls for it. Serving as one of the most strongest members of a god-like man's army, there is hardly anything big that occurs. If he was in charge of choosing the ranks, he would put himself on top and stay that way, not change because of the difference in battle power between his two forms.

Starrk may outwardly claim not to think much about one's rank, but Yammy views his words as a cover-up, believing him to only say that because he knows he has nothing to fear. In his normal state with Lilynette by his side, he is the strongest and remains stronger than the others (excluding Yammy) after releasing. This is proof that Starrk, despite being a level-headed and calm individual, has great amount of self-confidence that obviously makes him look down on others whether he admits it or not.

Just listening to how his other half complains about how she doesn't like being pushed around by weaker members is another piece of evidence, as she is another half of Starrk. Little maybe understood about the ways of splitting in two, but Yammy still regards her behavior as how Starrk really feels, even if his public behavior of being uninterested results in a lot of physical abuse from Lilynette.

Most of the Espada don't view Starrk in a similar light, taking in his laziness as who he really is, considering the fact that the top four Espada members are mostly calm while lower rank members are more brutal. Baraggan once said that Yammy himself was an example to this and so was Ulquiorra. Together they become a pair with nothing in common at all, from personality to size and also skin color. Though Yammy couldn't care less about how 'empty' the 4th Espada can be, since he is just like everybody else when compared to his own transformed self.

_Trash._

No one besides Aizen is more superior than him, for that he will never agree to what most of the others think. They love to take what they see as reality, as if nothing hidden in the shadows can harm them. Occasionally Yammy is treated in this sort of way. Some have it in mind that he can't release because of his change in size, so they bully him whenever they feel annoyed. Others just go by his rank and show no fear towards him. Whatever method they use or view they have of him, Yammy will never respect them truly for he knows from within that he is the best.

"Yammy!" A harsh voice shouts, knocking the giant out of thought. No, it seems he had fallen asleep during a meeting. A trail of saliva is proof of that and even such a person like himself can't deny. Standing by his side are two faces he doesn't particularly like seeing, but shows as little distaste towards them as possible. Wouldn't want anyone running to Aizen now would we?

"Finally, you're awake." The owner of the voice that woke him up says, with eyes showing nothing but the look of disgust Yammy so despises. If it is this man, then there is no doubt that he will be viewed in a way that will eventually make him snap.

"We thought you'd never wake up." Gin says in a joyful tone, looking as creepy as always. If it is Gin he is talking about, then he would rather not find out just how the Shinigami views him.

"Huh? Oh, my bad." Yammy admits his mistake and stands up, whipping away the long line of drool as he does. Grimmjow makes a 'che' sound before marching off, unwilling to stay behind any longer just because he was asked to. Yammy doesn't mind if he leaves, it isn't like his presence was ever wanted in the first place.

"Next time try payin' attention," Gin says, slightly covering his grin with one of his sleeves. "Ya kind of missed some important stuff." Yammy looks at him almost in disbelief. He was hoping he hadn't done so, but why else would Aizen summon them if there wasn't some big reason behind it? There's a chance that Aizen is unhappy with his lack of good manners, but even if that is true Yammy will still blame all this on Starrk for having such a boring look that made him fall asleep. Besides, it isn't like Starrk doesn't fall asleep during meetings as well, but not once has he not been able to know its contents. Which is why he has recently been excused for his behavior.

Yammy is seemingly the only one to believe that Starrk runs around asking questions and not to possess a skill to hear and remember things while asleep.

"Aizen-taicho isn't mad at you, as long as you don't do it again." Gin reassures the other, aware that he is worried of being punished. A trait he unknowingly most likely shares with all the other Arrancars. Yammy's features soften, a sign that he no longer feels fear. Still hiding his mouth, Gin smiles wider. To do so in front of others often scares them half-to-death even if he doesn't mean it. Is he really _that_ creepy-looking?

"I see. Tell him I won't EVER do it again." Yammy requests, hoping that even if he walks off without waiting for a reply, Gin is sure to do as asked. Why? There is one clear reason as to why he would.

Poor idiot only tries to maintain order and prevent trouble so _he_ won't be punished.

Feeling a bit disgraced by having two people try and wake him up after a meeting that ended who-knows-how-long ago, Yammy plans on paying Starrk a visit. This time he will try not to get noticed by Baraggan, who passionately hates lower-ranked people hanging around in the wrong areas.


End file.
